Love At First Sight
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: "You think you can come in here and charm me like you do other women? Well you better think twice! You can't charm your way into my bed!"


**_~Love At First Sight~_**

**By:**

**Fear Die Rotharrige**

It was at a great ball where our two fated lovers would meet. It was a time of great celebration. A new king had been crowded after the late king had passed in his sleep and the crown had passed on to his son of twenty-two years of age.

Ladies wore their hair so high it looked like it could reach the sky. The way they piled it on top of their heads, all the brilliant color of the color spectrum was visible. Pearls, rubies, lace, ribbon, and whatever was available was twisted into a women hair to add a look of importance to them. A look that would make people think that they had all the money in the world. The dresses matched their hair, maybe even surpassed it. The silks that wove wonders designs that took months by hand to stitch into place. The dresses fit the women like a slip. To some it seemed like a second skin. And their bossom seemed to burst from the dress themselves, leaving little to imagination of the male mind.

And it was not just the women who were dressed so elegantly for the matter. The men too, played up their looks. Their suits, many of a pitch black that rivaled led that of the night. Though many wore the usual color suit (with a few of other dark colors and one of a bright orange...), the undershirts varied just as much as the women. Some had decided on a dark cream color, or another soft color that fit the suit (mostly blue and shades of white). Very few wore something more bold than that. There was one with a bright purple shirt. Another with a neon green. But the one that stood out the most was that of a crimson red, that seemed to mimic the color of blood.

The owner of this shirt was a fine young man, not much older than his early twenty's. He had the face of a god that was cast upon earth. His hair, a dark onyx like color matched well with the ebony eyes that scanned the room. His skin was as pale as the freshly fallen snow that was awaiting the guest outside the grand ballroom. The body of the man looked like it could have been sculpted from the hardest of marble, like his face, his body looked like that of a god. In short this man was a great sight for sore eyes.

And this man was no other than Sasuke Uchiha. The late king had been his adoptive father after his whole family had been slain by a single member that had betrayed them all. The kings only true blooded son was Naruto Uzumaki, was now the new king.

As Sasuke stood there in the corner of the room, doing his best to avoid all the women who wished for his attention, he saw a bright orange clad fellow break away from the crowd and praticly bounce his way over to Sasuke. He sighed and his adoptive brother approached him.

Naruto clasped Sasuke on the shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, a thought that was brewing in his mind was clear to the dark haired male. He glared at Naruto and shoved his hand from his shoulder. With the tone of aggravation clear in his voice Sasuke voiced his thoughts to Naruto, answered the unvoiced suggestion.

"I refuse to dance Naruto." His dark ebony eyes bore into the bright energetic blue of his brother. Naruto, used to Sasuke's anti-social behavior was not deterred from his mission.

"Just one dance, Sasuke. That's all I ask. You're a great dancer." Naruto paused for breath, still planning on how to get Sasuke to dance. "How are you going to meet a nice women to help you resort your clan if you don't interact with a single person." Sasuke continued to glare at the knuckle headed blonde. "Don't do this for me Sasuke, or for yourself. Do it for Father. He always wanted both of us to find a wonderful women to make us happy. All he ever wanted for us was to be happy." Naruto inwardly grinned, knowing that he had won the battle because, like himself, Sasuke had loved his father dearly and would do anything to make his soul rest easy.

So a slightly annoyed Sasuke pushed himself off against the wall and straighted his suit before walking with the new king to the dance floor. Naruto was greeted by his long time secret (not so secret) lover Hinata Hyuga. The young girl was dressed simply compared to most of the women. She wore a gown of dark purple color with a decent chest and had simple designs. Her hair laid freely against her back. She was not dressed up like many of the one, not because she was poor. In fact she came from one of the richest clans in the whole kingdom. She dressed simply because she wasn't there to try and catch they eyes of a suiter. She already had a man that loved her.

Before Naruto swept Hinata away, she introduced Sasuke to her cousin from the Haruno clan. Sasuke noted she was a great beauty with hair the color of freshly bloomed Sakura blossoms. Her hair, like Hinata's was fixed simply with only a small part pulled back and the rest draping across her back. The palor of her skin rivaled that of Sasuke's. It was unsure to him who had the paler complesion. She had eyes like that of the rarest jade. A bright and clear jade, much like the small drop of it that hung at her throat from a thin sliver chain. Her dress, the color of a red rose hang of her shoulders. It showed her full cuvers, though it was not skin tight it complimented her just the same as if it was. It was simple, with only a lace trim at the edges and at her breast. It made her look like a goddess. And he learned that her name was Sakura, a name fitting for such a beauty as she.

"Hello sweet Sakura." Sasuke purred at the young women, who's cheeks flushed red with the embarrassment of Sasuke called her sweet and taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth for a gentle kiss to her gloved fingers.

"Greetings Prince Sasuke." Sakura managed to say after her fit of embarasment had passed. She smiled at him, and in the light of the brightly lit chandaler, her eyes seems to twinkle. What that twinkle was, he yet to know, but he was determined to find out by the end of the night.

"Shall we stop standing here in the middle of the floor and join the dancers?" Sasuke asked, his ebony orbs comitting her face to his memory forever.

Sakura nodded. "Lead the way." And she allowed the dark god to lead her to the marble dance floor packed with the already dancing couples. True to his word, Sasuke was an amazing dancer. He seemed to glad along with the music. He knew all the right times to stop, to face his partner, to spin her around. He was like an unnatural force upon the dance floor. And Sakura was not that bad a dancer herself, though it was clear to Sasuke it was not natural talent that had made her a great dancer, but years and years of delicate practice.

As the two glided across the area the other couples took notice of the two and faded from the dance floor. They stood along the side lines, eyes trained on the two that dance like the world would end if they stopped dancing. Sasuke and Sakura never seemed to notice the lack of the dancers on the dance floor. They seemed to be in their own little bubble. Two someone watching it would be like the two were having a silent and private conversation that was not spoken with words, but with fluid movements.

As after was seemed like hours, the two dancers fell apart from one another. Sasuke stood a few feet from Sakura. They faced each other. Their faces red from all the dancing. They breathed heavily as they regained their breath. And as Sasuke watched, he saw that twinkle in Sakura's eye again and again he wondered what it was that made her eyes that way. He approached her, slowly. His eyes watched her every movement. Then suddenly, he spun on his heel and disappeared among the gathered crowd.

Sakura stood for a moment in the dance floor and watched as Sasuke vanished from the area. The silence that had settled over the room was broken by the sound of the hurried footsteps of a man chasing after Sasuke and the clicking sound of high heels coming towards Sakura. Without a women Hinata took Sakura away from all the eyes watching her as if she were an exhibit at some show.

Naruto found Sasuke standing on a balcony in an empty party of the palace. He was staring out over the snowy white landscape. His eyes showing he was deep in thought over something. Naruto stood there watching his brother stare out at the nothingness. After a few moments of watching Sasuke, Naruto stepped forward and stood next to the young man. Sasuke didn't need to look to know who was standing next to him on the snowy balcony. He sighed and his breath came out as a white poof.

"What is she..." Sasuke muttered to himself. "Is she some kind of enchanes?" He faced Naruto, who looked a bit clueless.

"Do you mean Sakura?" The blonde asked, watching his friend closely.

"Yes you fool!" Sasuke yelled at him. He had a wild look in his eye that was new to Naruto.

"She's a women Sasuke. A beautiful women like no other you've ever laid your eyes on." Naruto said slowly, a thought coming to mind.

"But why is she not like the others? WHY!" He ran his hand through his hair and paced around as much as the limited space on the balcony allowed. "Why can't she be like the other women? Why dose it not feel right when I think of taking her to my bed chambers like any other women? Why does the thought of using her anger me?" He looked to Naruto for the answers to these questions.

"I don't know Sasuke..." Naruto thought Sasuke looked like an addict crazyed with the need for his drug of choice.

"She must be magical." Sasuke muttered, looking up from his pacing for a moment.

"Sasuke I doubt she's more than any normal girl her age."

"Sakura is not normal. Normal girls don't make me think twice about them!"

Both men were silent for a few moments. One lost in thought at what was wrong with his friend. The other on the thoughts of the pink haired beauty.

"Sasuke?" Naruto glanced over at the man still pacing the balcony.

"What?" The pacing man growled.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" This made Sasuke stop dead in his tracks. His mind knew exactly where his best friends was going with this.

"No." He glared at the blonde.

"Whats so hard to believe about it? It happened to me and Hinata."

"That's different. Your a dope." He he eyes with Naruto.

"Don't insult your king like that. And its not different."  
"Yes it is."

No its not."

"Yes."

"No!" Sasuke growled.

"Your in denial." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke sighed and looked back out over the night sky, his mind thinking about what Naruto had just said to him. Maybe its true, he thought to himself. Could I really be in love?

Across from the two males, on the other side of the courtyard Hinata and Sakura stood in Sakura's rooms. Sakura was sitting on her bed in a state of dull thought. As Sakura sat on the bed, Hinata paced back and forth in front of the dazed girl, trying to piece together the mystery that had been laid out at the dance floor with Sasuke. She was confident (maybe alittle doubtful) that Naruto would find out what had caused the rash behavior from the dark haired male. After a good ten minutes of thinking and pacing, Hinata pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sakura. Said girl looked up as her best friend sat in front of her. Hinata reached forward and took Sakura's hand in her own.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, hoping she would be.

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed. "Why do you think he would do that Hinata?"

"I don't know Sakura. I've known Sasuke since we were young children. He's never acted this way before..." Hinata rubbed her thumb across Sakura's tense knuckles.

"I didn't do anything to offend him did I?" Sakura snuffled a little.

"No. I doubt that. It takes alot to offend a man like Sasuke." Hinata said, trying to console the women in front of her.

"Am I ugly? Is that what made him run like the devil himself was after him?"

"No! Sakura your one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. A blind fool could see your beauty."

"Then what is it that made him run?" Sakura's head sagged down on her chest. As Hinata watched Sakura, a thought came to her. She remembered how when Sasuke had bolted from Sakura, he looked like he was in fear. What had caused him fear was unknown to her, though.

"Don't worry Sakura." Hinata got up from her seat and went and folded Sakura in her arms with a hug. "Men are weird. I'm sure he'll come around." Sakura nodded against Hinata's chest and let the white eyed women hold her.

After an hour or so of being trapped in Sakura's room, a knock on the door alerted both women to the fact that someone wanted their attention. Hinata gently let go of Sakura and went and opened the door. Standing in the doorway as a defected looking Sasuke. When Hinata saw that it was the man that had caused Sakura so much distress she was temped to slam the door in his face, but she went against her rage at the man and allowed him inside. The dark haired women glared at the man before she exited the room herself and left the two alone.

Sasuke stood in the doorway watching Sakura who was watching him from her spot on her bed.

"What is it that you want?" She asked, doing her best to keep her voice emotionless to keep her inner feelings from leaking through.

"I'm sorry Sakura... I don't know what came over me out on the dance floor." Sasuke said to her, taking a few steps forward. "I just... Something came over me." Sakura watched him and got to her feet and went over to him and stared him straight in the eye.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, are a mean son of a bitch." She growled, angered at the fact that Sasuke was trying to get out of this mess by giving some lame untrue excuse. "You think you can come in here and charm me like you do other women? Well you better think twice! You can't charm your way into my bed!"

Sasuke stood there, knowing that he deserved the words that Sakura was flinging his way.

"Are you done yet?" He asked after she was silent for a few moments.

"Maybe..." Sakura muttered.

"Maybe?" Sasuke rasied and eyebrow and seemed amused by her answer.

"Yes maybe!" Sakura growled at him. This made Sasuke grin.

"Do I have to force you to be silent sweet Sakura?" Sasuke asked, stepping closer to her.

"You can't force me-" She was silence by the fact that Sasuke had leaned down and planted his sweet soft lips to her own in a kiss. And into Sasuke's arms she melted.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have come to his sense's by now and confessed his love for Sakura and they would be planning their wedding. :D_**

**_I have no idea where this idea came from. Not. A. Clue. In. Hell. Where it came from. I've been going through a major patch of writers block and today for some reason I was able to sit down and actually write something! I'm so happy to finally be able to give something new to my faithful readers. Your reviews help me get my ass in gear! I love you guys!_**

**_I would like to say sorry for any and all spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. Neither of those are my forte. If you've read some of my work before you know this by now, if your new to my work please read more and again... Sorry!_**

**_Please, like always, READ & REVIEW!_**

**_Later!_**


End file.
